deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garchomp vs Guilmon
Description Pocket Monsters vs Digital Monsters! Diamond/Pearl vs Tamers! Which awesome dragon who love to eat will win?!?! Find out in this Season 2 Premeire! Interlude Wiz: Dragons.....Fictional Creatures who breath fire, challenge heroes, and are extremely villainous.... Boomstick: Except these two. They're to busy eating to be evil. Wiz: Yes, and today they will fight. Boomstick: Garchomp, the Speedy Mach Pokemon. Wiz: And Guilmon, the Heroic Virus Digimon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Garchomp Wiz: Standing at 6'03" and weighing 209.4 lbs, Garchomp is a Dragon/Ground Type and as such, has control over both the ground and the sky. Boomstick: Garchomp can fly at Sonic Speed, and is faster than a jet. Wiz: Even wild Garchomp who have not been trained are experienced fighters as they trained them selves. Boomstick: Like a Boss. Garchomp could stuff a TV in that mouth, and has a couple of scythes on his arms. Wiz: He has been able to slice through metal with these, and they are used to balance out his speed and reduce drag. Boomstick: And Garchomp has a whole arsenal of moves, too. Wiz: As we are using a level 100 Garchomp, Garchomp is armed with all his moves. Boomstick: He can burn foes plus sink his teeth into things with Fire Fang. Wiz: He also knows the powerful Dragon Rage, a blast of pure anger. Boomstick: He can really cause a storm with Sandstorm, which damages and blinds your foe. Wiz: Garchomp can break bones with the deadly Dual Chop. Boomstick: Though it causes recoil, Take Down is a move you don't wanna be the target of. Wiz: Dragon Claw gives Garchomp sharper, purple energy blades that increase his slashing ability. Boomstick: Unsurprisingly, Garchomp can dig and evade enemy attacks with DIG! Yeah! Obvious names rock! Wiz: Garchomp's second strongest move is Dragon Rush, a stronger version of Take Down with no recoil and is powered by Garchomp's pure dragon energy. Boomstick: We'll be giving him three moves that he doesn't learn naturally to make things cooler, first up being Earthquake. Quake it up! Wiz: Earth Power allows Garchomp to fully control the earth around him, and is a very strong move. Boomstick: He can even make magma rise with this! Wiz: And finally, Garchomp's strongest and most famous move, Draco Meteor. Boomstick: Like Fireworks, but even more awesome. He shoots a giant ball of energy in the air, then it creates a bunch of powerful bullet like meteors. This attack can level a building. Wiz: Yes, Garchomp has some of the largest destructive capability that is not a legendary. Boomstick: And the good thing is, Garchomp is resistant to a buncha attacks. Wiz: Which are: Poison, Electric, Fire and Rock. Boomstick: There are only three types of attacks that completely destroy him, which are Fairy, Dragon and Ice. And only one of those types of attacks is one Guilmon has. Wiz: Garchomp can go even further in power with his Garchompite, turning him into Mega Garchomp, increasing his all his stats, especially his attack, but lowers his speed by a little. Boomstick: Which kinda sucks. A lot. Also, Mega Garchomp only lasts a short time, so it's most likely he'll only use this in extreme situations. Wiz: But Garchomp may be the deadliest of the 6 main dragons. Garchomp Mega Evolves and roars Guilmon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7PlOxyMQks Wiz: Once in time, a young boy named Takato Matsuki, had a strange idea. Boomstick: To create a digital monster! Well, actually he just drew one and hoped it would. Wiz: And somehow, it did come real! Boomstick: Enter Guilmon, the Jolly Virus. Wiz: Though he is a virus type, Guilmon is very heroic, free willed and....well.....stupid. Guilmon: Takato-Mon? Wiz: Still, Guilmon is a born fighter and physically stronger then both his fellow digimon, Terriermon and Renamon. Boomstick: He's actually pretty fast, cause he can keep up with Renamon, who's like a ninja! Wiz: Guilmon has great endurance, too. He's taken hits from Champion, even Ultimate Digimon! Boomstick: But he couldn't hope to beat anything in a battle without a few attacks.... Wiz: Guilmon can light his claws on fire and claw foes, and also has a phantom tail attack that can block an Ultimate Level's attack. Boomstick: With Rock Breaker, he can crush stone with ease! He should've gotten a job at that construction place. Wiz: His signature attack, Pyro Sphere, is a large red fireball that almost never misses. Boomstick: And don't piss this guy off in battle. Cause if you do....Oh boy.... Wiz: Guilmon is a born fighter, as I said earlier, and as such, will do anything to win a battle. If he has no authority. Boomstick: Guilmon will go batshit crazy, and can destroy cars! He has this natural killer instinct....Wait a minute..... Wiz: Guilmon is a monster in battle, and will become even stronger as.....GROWLMON. Guilmon digivolves into Growlmon Boomstick: This guy takes all of Guilmon's kindness and throws it in the fireplace. Wiz: Growlmon is brutal and wild, and is even more determined to win then Guilmon! Boomstick: This guy takes down ultimate digimon and can level half a building. Wiz: Growlmon is gigantic, and the earth shakes when he enters the battle. Boomstick: Pyro Blaster is an upgrade of Pyro Sphere, and it's a blaze of pain for whoever gets hit. Wiz: Using Dragon Slash, his elbow blades ignite in plasma and he strikes the opponent. Boomstick: However, this only lasts a while, and he will revert back to Guilmon if he takes too much of a beating. Wiz: But even as Guilmon, he is powerful. But he does have his weaknesses. Boomstick: He also has a time limit on Growlmon, and isn't to bright in either form. He does mostly rely on Takato in most situations. Wiz: And if Guilmon is too tired or beaten, he will revert back to his weakest stage, Gigimon. Boomstick: And all this guy does is bite. Wiz: And if Gigimon takes enough hits, he dies..... Boomstick: Well not really, he just becomes data. Wiz: And will become a digi egg later on in the cycle. So don't worry. Boomstick: But don't ever....ever......EVER let him near your bread! Guilmon: Guilmon digivolve to....... The digivolving scene for Guilmon shows Growlmon: GROWLMON!!!!!!! Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! ---- Guilmon explores a place called Jubilife City, wondering where he is. Many people run away in terror from the unknown species, and they call in a powerful force. Guilmon spots a bakery and dashes for it. Just as he enters it, he is blocked off by a blue tall dragon. This was Garchomp, who was called in to defeat the red dragon. Guilmon laughed and tried to shake hands, but Garchomp quickly backed up and prepared a Dragon Claw. Guilmon blinked in confusion, then realised something. Guilmon: Oh....This is a fight..... Guilmon got in a fighting stance and glared. Garchomp laughed and prepared to slash his Digimon counterpart. Both backed up once more, then charged. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOEN1TZTz5c FIGHT! Guilmon ignited his claw and tried slashing Garchomp, who dodged and kicked Guilmon in the leg. Guilmon grunted, then was uppercutted. Garchomp then uses Dragon Rage, which sent Guilmon flying back. The Virus Type thanked Garchomp by jumping and biting on him. Garchomp roared in pain, then headbutted Guilmon back. Guilmon then charged up a Pyro Sphere. Garchomp saw the pyrokenetic attack, and countered it with Dragon Claw. Garchomp then ran forward and stabbed Guilmon. The Virus Type fired another Pyro Sphere, this time hitting Garchomp full on. The Mach Pokemon quickly stomped his foot, creating an earthquake. Guilmon was hit by multiple boulders, then crushed the last one with Rock Breaker. Guilmon growled and leaped forward. He uses Rock Breaker on Garchomp's head, but hit failed and his arms were burnt by Fire Fang. Garchomp grabbed Guilmon's tail and slammed the digimon into the ground. Garchomp fired a Dragon Rage, which sent Guilmon skidding on the ground. Guilmon slowly got up and fired a Pyro Sphere. Garchomp side stepped it, and used Take Down. He rammed Guilmon into a PokeMart, where a janitor who was listening to the Pokemon March swept, not noticing the two super animals behind him. Garchomp then stabbed Guilmon's arm, and pushed it through the limb. Garchomp then used Dragon Claw and smashed Guilmon into the wall. Guilmon squirmed around, then chomped on the dragon's head. Garchomp then used Earth Power, which sent magma rising onto Guilmon. The Nature Spirit screamed, then kicked Garchomp in the gut. Garchomp grunted and furthered the Earth Power. More lava and rocks fell on Guilmon, and crushed him into the ground. Garchomp grinned and walked away, his job done. He then heard a crumbling sound and a voice. ???????: Guilmon.....Digivolve.....too............ (Stops music) A red flash came out of the rubble and Garchomp backed up. Rocks were flying everywhere and the red flash had rocks and fire surrounding it. A mighty roar came afterwards. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mWY_RJyqSs ????????: GROWLMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A large red dragon with white hair burst out of the red flash and roared. He looked down at the now tiny looking Garchomp and grinned. The Mach Pokemon gulped and put his claws up in defense. Growlmon laughed and swatted Garchomp with his large tail. Garchomp was sent flying into the Poketch Building and groaned. Growlmon looked at the dragon pokemon and charged up a Pyro Blaster. Growlmon then fired it and Garchomp screamed. Growlmon then began punching and slashing the building, each attack damaging Garchomp further. Growlmon then backed up and looked at the building. Maybe that was a bit...far. The building was crumbled to pieces. Growlmon laughed, then turned around. But that was a bad idea. Right in front of him was Garchomp, flying in the air. Garchomp then delivered a migty Dragon Rush to the face. Growlmon stumbled back, then fired a Pyro Blaster. Garchomp dodged in the blink of an eye, and then use Dragon Claw. Growlmon countered with his own slash, sending Garchomp back. Garchomp breathed deeply, exhausted. Growlmon then fired a Pyro Blaster, which knocked Garchomp down to the ground. Growlmon was about to stomp on the Pokemon, but the dragon type jumped away just in time. Garchomp growled, then roared out strongly. Growlmon was pushed back by it's sheer force, and a bright purple light appeared. Growlmon closed his eyes from the light, and the image of a Mega Evolve symbol appeared. Growlmon opened his eyes to see a larger figure standing on a tower. Growlmon knew this figure as Garchomp, but something was different. He was taller, skinnier, had more spikes and overall...looked more deadly. This was Mega Garchomp. And this would be his most painful fight ever. Mega Garchomp flew at extreme speeds forward and sliced open Growlmon's chest a little. The dragon shrugged it off and punched the mega evolution. Garchomp fired a Dragon Rage, then slashed Growlmon's face. He began slashing and headbutting Growlmon. Growlmon used Dragon Slash, which was countered by a Dragon Claw. Mega Garchomp then used Earth Power, which made magma burn the Digimon's feet. Growlmon jumped up and rammed Garchomp into a tower. Growlmon laughed evily and his eyes became bloodshot. He was now.....unleashed. (Stops music) Growlmon slashed Garchomp so hard that the Ground Type was sent flying out of the city. Growlmon then fired his strongest Pyro Blaster he could muster. Garchomp screamed as he was blasted into Mt. Coronet. Growlmon roared in victory as he stomped over to the bakery, which was unharmed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r43OBUjuobw Deep in Mt. Coronet, Mega Garchomp was groaning. He then got an idea. He jumped out of the crater he created and landed on the bottom. Garchomp uses Earth Power, and he began walking. Then, the craziest thing happened. Mt. Coronet was moving. Though it was hurting him, Garchomp knew this would work. Eventually, he got to Jubilife, and he stomped hard. Suddenly, magma came out of the top of the moutain like a volcano. Growlmon looked over and his eyes widened, he jumped high in the air and blasted his strongest fire ball. The blast sent Mt. Coronet back to where it was supposed to, and the magma stopped. Growlmon huffed, and then sat down. He began flashing white, and sighed. His Champion form was wearing off, but that was okay. It would be easier to eat the bread. Then, he heard something that made him think the exact opposite. It was Garchomp's roar. Though back to his normal form, Garchomp was still strong. Growlmon roared and jumped back. He fired a gigantic Pyro Blaster, which Garchomp flew away from. Growlmon then began stomping the earth, and stones began surrounding him. He then was covered in a red aura, and he charged up his strongest Pyro Blaster ever. Meanwhile, Garchomp had put his claws in the air, and a purple ball of energy was forged. Growlmon then fired his attack, while Garchomp fired the ball into the air. It then burst into smaller energy bullets, and it rained down on the Pyro Blaster. Garchomp had performed the Draco Meteor. Growlmon then began flashing even more brightly, and he reverted back to Guilmon. His rookie form tried keeping the attack strong, but he couldn't handle it. Guilmon put all his energy into the Pyro Blaster, but it was pushing down on him. Eventually, the attack came down and hit Guilmon full on. Guilmon screamed as a bright flash surrounded him. Garchomp flew back from the explosion and it engulfed the screen. Garchomp flew down, to see that the city was leveled completely. He looked down, expecting a more powerful form of Guilmon. Instead, it was a tiny, round, adorable version of Guilmon. Gigimon. Garchomp looked at it. It was fainted and covered in ashes. Garchomp took pity on it and walked away, his mission a success. KO! Gigimon woke up and walked away, looking for food, while Garchomp flew back to his home, awaiting dinner. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALbsX5oXHc8 Boomstick: That was awesome!!! Lemme see it again! Wiz: Though Guilmon was more experienced, Garchomp was faster, stronger, more durable and had the larger movepool. Boomstick: And because Guilmon is an absolute idiot, that didn't help him either. Wiz: However, with Growlmon, he took strength, durability and had more destructive capability. Boomstick: He could've took the battle! If it weren't for Mega Garchomp. Wiz: This was far more then capable of defeating Growlmon, and with Draco Meteor, the Virus Type stood no chance. Boomstick: Guilmon will need some serious "In-Training" after that. Wiz: The winner is Garchomp. Trivia *This is ACG's season 2 premiere. *Garchomp vs Guilmon is ACG's first Digimon vs Pokemon Battle. *This is most likely ACG's shortest battle. Next Time .....These two are derpy.....Big vs Small........And somewhat annoying.....But how could we forget them? ????: Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ???: Froggy? Are you okay? Coming in May......... '' '' Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015